villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is a nefarious terrorist mastermind who was formally the traitorous leader of his S.T.A.R.S. unit and the main antagonist of the Resident Evil series via video games up until his downfall in Resident Evil 5. Specifically, he is the hidden main antagonist of Resident Evil, one of the two secondary antagonists in Resident Evil 0 ('''the other being William Birkin)' a background antagonist in ''Resident Evil 4, the tertiary antagonist of Resident Evil: Code Veronica X, and the primary antagonist of Resident Evil 5. He is also the main protagonist in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. History Early Life Albert Wesker had parents who possessed superior genes. He and a number of other children were raised as the “Wesker children”, a project by the Umbrella Corporation, which gave Albert his surname. He demonstrated even greater potential than the others — except for Alex Wesker — which caught the attention of Ozwell E. Spencer, Umbrella’s president, who saw the boy had what he was looking for. Albert became one of Umbrella’s employees at age 17 and became a promising member of the corporation with Spencer secretly watching over him. Wesker became a researcher at the Management Training Facility working under Dr. James Marcus in 1977. While there, he befriended William Birkin, another trainee who would also be his rival, and the pair acted as accomplices for years afterwards. The two were some of the few people Marcus trusted. When the Training Facility was shut down, the two were transferred to the research facility in the Arklay Mountains where they continued research on the T-Virus for 13 years. Wesker and Birkin went though 3 stages of the T-Virus during their research, finally culminating in the Tyrant in 1988. The two then received orders to eliminate Dr. James Marcus and steal his research on the T-Virus. Later, when Spencer approved Birkin’s research into the G-Virus in 1991, Wesker grew suspicious about the president and requested to be transferred into Umbrella’s Intelligence Bureau. At some point, he met and became acquainted to fellow Wesker, Alex Wesker, whose ideals mirrored his own: living isn't enough, one needs to transcend. Traitor of the S.T.A.R.S. Five years later, Wesker joined a newly founded branch of the Raccoon City Police Department (whom he decided to call the "Special Tactics And Rescue Squad". or "S.T.A.R.S for short.) He acted as a double agent, informing Umbrella of any police investigations, so that their illegal actions would not be discovered. In 1998, a series of cannibalistic homicides were springing up in the Arklay Mountains, which were originally thought to be the work of a cult. However Wesker and Umbrella knew that this was really the sign of a T-virus outbreak. Though originally ordered by Umbrella to keep the S.T.A.R.S. team out of the situation, public outcry forced Wesker to send them in. Then new orders were given, dispatch S.T.A.R.S. to the outbreak area and use them as test subjects against the B.O.W.s Wesker first sent in the Bravo Team and he and Birkin were then ordered to retake control of the Umbrella Training Facility. Realizing this was impossible thanks to the resurrected James Marcus, Wesker decided to destroy the facility and came to the realization that this was the perfect time to leave Umbrella and look into his own interests. He encountered and destroyed the failure experiment, the T-001 Tyrant, before running into Sergei Vladimir, leader of Umbrella’s paramilitary organization. He reminded Wesker that his mission was to reclaim the facility, though Wesker pointed out that the T-Virus outbreak had infected too much of the area and that he was just going to destroy the now useless facility. Sergei reminded Wesker that he couldn’t just do what he wanted and ordered his Ivan Tyrant to attack Wesker, who battled the B.O.W. quite happily, seeing it as a chance for some real entertainment. During the fight, the explosions in the facility began to go off, allowing Wesker to take his leave. The next day, there was no word from the Bravo Team and so Wesker sent in the Alpha Team. No sooner had they arrived then they were attacked by a pack of Cerberus (dogs mutated by the T-Virus) and abandoned by their pilot, Brad Vickers. They were forced to retreat into a nearby mansion, actually the Umbrella facility where Wesker had worked, and Wesker ordering everyone to split up. He then disappeared and left the survivors, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton, to fight off the B.O.W.S. running loose in the mansion. To ensure his success, Wesker got Barry to follow his commands by threatening his family. However Jill found Enrico, who had discovered what was going on, but before he could compromise Wesker’s plans, Wesker killed him. Despite this, Chris and Jill eventually managed to learn the truth and destroyed the T-002 Tyrant, along with the facility. But unknown to everyone else, Wesker had injected an experimental virus into himself that he had obtained from William Birkin. He allowed the tyrant to seemingly kill him and, when everyone was gone, the virus reanimated him, giving him superhuman strength, agility, speed, and advanced healing, at the cost of Wesker’s humanity. Upon his reanimation, he realized his tyrant had been destroyed and attempted to steal the data from the facility. But Wesker found that the data had been transferred to the Umbrella base in Russia and that he had been locked out by the advanced computer program, the Red Queen. Swearing he would pay back both S.T.A.R.S. and the Red Queen, Wesker made his escape from the facility, easily fighting his way through the remaining B.O.W.s and marveling at his new powers. However as he was escaping, Wesker found himself pursued by Lisa Trevor, who seemed determined to destroy the man who had made her so twisted. Noting how she seemed almost invincible after pumping every bullet he had into her, Wesker eventually used his new abilities to shoot down a chandelier onto Lisa, finally ending her. Raccoon City Outbreak Though much of his plot had failed, Wesker still managed to find a high-ranking position in one of Umbrella’s mysterious rivals “The Organization”. Deciding that he wanted to continue to fool his enemies into thinking he was dead, Wesker operated through spies and the Organization. When the T-Virus outbreak hit Raccoon City, he sent in a spy, Ada Wong, to retrieve a sample of Birkin’s G-Virus. She was successful, much to Wesker and the Organization’s pleasure. Rockfort Island/Antarctic Lab Incident Wesker led an assault by the H.C.F, a heavily armed team of commandos, in an attack on the Rockfort Island Umbrella base, releasing the T-Virus in the process, so as to gain a sample of the T-Veronica Virus, the creation of Alexia Ashford. With the T-Virus contaminating the area and the B.O.W.s released from containment, Wesker was easily able to move throughout the facility and look for his objective. However he and his men found no sign of Alexia herself, who was the only known person to host the virus. Wesker set out to find the Antarctic Facility, which had also suffered a T-Virus outbreak from the employees who fled there from the Rockfort Facility. While there, Wesker ran into Chris Redfield, who had come looking for his sister, Claire, and eventually found Alexia. After attempting to force her to give him a T-Veronica virus sample, he was driven back by Alexia’s powers. Wesker then left Chris to take care of Alexia and succeeded in getting a sample of the virus from the body of Steve Burnside. Once the base started its self-destruct sequence, Wesker captured Claire so as to force Chris to fight him. While he managed to dominate the battle with his superhuman abilities, Chris refused to go down easily. Wesker was about to finally kill him when an explosion sent a flaming pillar between them. He stated that Chris had won on pure luck, which wouldn't be enough to save him next time. Wesker escaped into an Organization Submarine as the base continued to explode. Business with Javier Hidalgo Four years later, Wesker was contacted by Javier Hidalgo, the leader of a powerful South American drug cartel, “The Sacred Snakes”. Javier’s wife, Hilda, had contracted a fatal disease ten years before and a former Umbrella researcher had given him T-Virus to help her. Now his daughter, Manuela, had been infected by the same disease and Javier wanted Wesker’s help. Wesker gave Javier T-Veronica virus, as well as specific instructions on how to use it, in exchange for generous financial compensation and a share in Javier's dealings. Wesker later watched Javier’s mutated body fall through binoculars after he mutated himself and was killed by Leon S. Kennedy and Jack Krauser. Russian Facility Incident One year later, Wesker made his way into the Umbrella Facility in Russia while Chris and Jill were launching an assault on it in order to destroy the new B.O.W., T-A.L.O.S. Wesker fought his way through the sub-levels until he finally confronted Sergei Vladimir again, who ordered his two Ivan Tyrants to kill Wesker. With his new superhuman abilities, he defeated the two Ivans easily and continued into the facility, eventually finding his way to the Red Queen control room. While Jill and Chris fought and destroyed T-A.L.O.S., Wesker took on a mutated Sergei, finally killing him. He then downloaded the files from the Red Queen and deleted the computer’s data. Shortly afterwards, Wesker presented strong evidence against Umbrella in court, claiming he was a personal friend of the CEO, ensuring the company was shut down. With all the information he needed at hand, Wesker swore to be the one to bring about a new world. Joining with Tricell Wesker later contacted Tricell, another pharmaceutical company, who paid him well for all of Umbrella’s information. He began working with them and started iwork on his own plans, which he kept secret from the Organization. One person who caught Wesker’s interest was Excella Gionne, a Tricell employee and a descendant of the company’s original founders, thanks to her intellect and ambition, very much like his own. After deciding she could be a valuable ally, Wesker helped Excella to climb up Tricell’s corporate ladder. She was also romantically attracted in Wesker, but he didn’t return these feelings at all, though he didn’t let Excella know this so as to keep her on his side. Stealing Las Plagas After Umbrella’s fall, Wesker began creating a new Umbrella using the data he had retrieved from Umbrella’s Caucasus Facility. But to complete it, he was going to need a great deal of resources and wealth, so he began selling samples of Umbrella’s viruses to their competitors. He continued to keep his plans secret to his superiors in the Organization, but they had begun to grow suspicious of Wesker. Tricell had recently become interested in the newly discovered Las Plagas parasite and sought to acquire an advanced Control Plaga, which had been developed by Osmund Saddler. Wesker made a deal with them and sent in his old subordinate, Ada Wong to steal a sample, while he monitored and contacted her with a video feed. Because of the deadline they were on, Wesker sent in his new recruit, Jack Krauser to help her, despite the fact that the two were constantly at odds. Eventually Ada returned successful but double crossed Wesker, giving him a modified Subordinate Plaga while sending the real one to the Organization. However he took a dominant species Plaga from Krauser's body and started performing research on it. Wesker then brought his Plaga samples to Tricell, who began developing more evolved breeds of the parasite. Wesker left the Organization soon afterwards, easily managing to hide from them since he had been doing it for years from Umbrella. Final Meeting with Spencer Wesker had everything he needed for his plans, but he still wanted to know why Spencer had created the B.O.W.s and fortunately for him, he caught wind of some information pointing to Spencer’s whereabouts. Wesker headed there one Autumn night and slaughtered his former employer’s bodyguards, before confronting Spencer himself. He expected this to surprise Umbrella’s CEO, but the old man actually expected to see him. It was then that Wesker realized Spencer had arranged for the information leak and had wanted this meeting. In fact he had controlled everything from the very beginning, including Wesker’s actions. Spencer revealed that the reason he had created B.O.W.s was to force humanity to evolve through viruses, creating a superior human race with himself as its god. Wesker had been molded from the need for Spencer to find people who would share his ideals. Spencer explained the Wesker plan and that he'd seen to it each child was given an experimental virus, in Albert’s case, it was the virus he got from Birkin. However, he was the only one to survive it. But now that Wesker knew this, he also knew that the only thing that prevented him from becoming a god was a sickly, dying old man. He killed his “creator” by driving his arm through Spencer’s chest and noted how arrogant Spencer had been, to think someone like him could become a god. Wesker then stated that only one able to become a god had the right to be one. He then decided that a pharmaceutical company could not bring him the godly power he desired and set out to succeed in his former master’s dream of creating a world of superior humans. Wesker was then confronted by his old enemies, Jill and Chris, who had learned of Spencer’s location and hoped he could lead them to their former leader. Wesker took their appearance as a sign that "the weak would always resist the will of the chosen”. Wesker began fighting them and easily matched them with his powers. In the fight, he knocked Jill away after she attempted to pull a knife on him and was about to finally finish off his most hated enemy, Chris. However Jill threw herself at Wesker and knocked them both of them out of the window they were in front of, falling off a cliff. Though declared dead, they both survived and Jill was placed in cryogenic sleep by Wesker, who intended to use her against Chris. Uroboros Wesker worked with Tricell again and formed a full alliance with Excella, who came to share his vision for the future. With his help, she continued to rise to work her way up the corporate ladder of Tricell, until she was CEO of the Africa Division. They reopened the abandoned Africa Research Center of Umbrella and found the source of the Progenitor virus. With this, Wesker created the most powerful virus of all, the Uroboros virus. At first, the virus proved deadly to any human, but he found a way to counter this through Jill. After becoming briefly infected by the T-Virus, Jill had developed powerful antibodies that Wesker used to perfect Uroboros. He hired a Tricell tanker within which he placed a specialized stealth bomber. With use of the newly created chemical, P30, Wesker placed a device on Jill’s chest that would continuously pump it into her system, making her his willing subordinate and enhancing her abilities, creating a perfect asset for his plans and a form of payback against Chris. Wesker began placing the Uroboros virus into missiles so that he could release it into the planet’s atmosphere. He and Excella then placed Las Plagas into the residents of Kijuju, bringing them under their control. Everything seemed perfect for Wesker until Chris, along with another B.S.A.A. agent, Sheva Alomar, showed up to investigate what was going on. After the two took out Ricardo Irving, who sold B.O.W.s on the black market and was presumably Wesker and Excella's supplier of Las Plagas, they pursued a disguised Jill. When she reported Chris and Sheva’s arrival in their facility, Excella stated that she “sensed concern” from Wesker, but he simply replied that he was not going to allow failure at this stage of the plan. While Excella and Jill went to deal with Chris and Sheva, Wesker thanked Spencer for providing him with a great vision for the world and the means of becoming the god that Spencer never could be. He then went to the Monarch room to prepare for his upcoming confrontation with Chris. After sending one of Tricell’s advanced Uroboros mutants against their enemies, Excella and Jill joined him. Upon Chris and Sheeva’s arrival, they were attacked by and fought against the cloaked person they had been pursuing, only for Wesker to appear. He called this “one big family reunion”, saying that Chris should be happier to see them. Wesker then revealed that the hooded woman was Jill and the four engaged in a two on two fight while Excella went to prepare the tanker. After his spare time was expended, Wesker left Chris and Sheva to Jill, but the two managed to free Jill by pulling the device off her chest. With Excella finally having outlived her usefulness, Wesker infected her with Uroboros, which killed her, and left her on the deck of the ship. This resulted in an enormous monstrosity after it absorbed dead bodies scattered across the deck. Chris and Sheva managed to destroy it and were then informed by Jill that Wesker needed to inject a special serum into himself so as to keep the virus inside him stable. However this dosage needed to be exact so if there was too much in his system at once, Wesker would weaken. Sheva had managed to get vials of the serum in an earlier encounter with Excella and so she and Chris pursued Wesker into the hold of the tanker, where they realized his plan to use the stealth bomber to release Uroboros into the atmosphere. They engaged Wesker in a final confrontation, gaining an advantage by turning off the lights around the platform they were fighting on. By working together, Chris and Sheva hit him with an RPG and manage to inject some of the serum into Wesker’s neck. Though he was weakened, he was far from out and attempted to flee using his jet, only for Chris and Sheva to board as well just before take off. As the jet gained altitude, Wesker continued to fight them, only to get injected again by Chris, who called him, “another one of Umbrella's leftovers” and opened the bomber’s underside hatch. The lost of pressure caused the jet to crash into an active volcano. By some miracle, they all survived and Wesker stated that he should have finished Chris years ago. Chris replied that his plans were finished, only for Wesker to laugh and say that he was just getting started. He turned to an Uroboros missile and punched into it, absorbing the virus into himself. The tendrils wrapped around several metal shards and gave him a powerful tentacle like appendage to swipe with. Wesker proceeded to attack Chris and Sheva, all the while ranting on about natural selection and his loathing of the human race. It was clear that the cool and calm Wesker was gone, along with what remained of his sanity. As the fight went on, Wesker’s other arm succumbed to the Uroboros, but he managed to keep the rest of himself intact. Finally the fight ended up on the last platform on the lava river and Chris and Sheva managed to stab Wesker from both sides of his one weakpoint, before the ground gave way beneath him, dropping him into the lava. Chris and Sheva managed to grab onto a ladder from a helicopter piloted by Josh Stone and Jill. However Wesker grabbed the helicopter with his tentacles, determined to take them down with him. But Chris and Sheva fired a pair of RPG’s at him that destroyed him completely. Finally the malicious mastermind that had been so hellbent on world domination had been destroyed. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Wesker makes an appearance as a playable character in both Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and it's Ultimate edition. He is also the Secondary antagonists in said game. Wesker also appears as one of four characters that Galactus had selected as heralds. The others are Akuma, Dormammu, and Dr. Doom. Before any of the three selected characters can fight Galactus, Galactus will summon one of the four heralds with a one in four chance of Albert Wesker being one of the heralds. About ten seconds later, a second herald will join. Wesker can also join as the second herald, if the first herald is either Dormammu or Doctor Doom. However, if the Akuma was selected as the first herald, Wesker will not participate as the second herald. Ending After Wesker managed to defeat Galactus, he somehow managed to capture certain characters from both the Marvel and Capcom roster. He hope that he can use them for more test and to become more powerful. Personality Albert Wesker is power-hungry, cunning and manipulative and seeks power and dominance over everything. It is implied that his personality was largely stemmed from his being raised as part of Spencer's Project Wesker. He is a skilled schemer, constantly plotting to achieve his own goals and everything he does is meant to serve his purposes. Wesker works constantly behind the scenes, often using others to do his dirty work for him. He maintains a calm and collected manner most of the time and is always looking to payback anyone who wrongs him. Wesker is able to manipulate others to work for him, but doesn't care for anyone except himself, as noted to by his betrayal of his S.T.A.R.S Unit and Excella. He believes that he is destined to be the god of a new world, one that he would create by purifying the current one. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Thanks to his injecting himself with that prototype virus, Wesker's strength is so much that he can throw large missiles with one hand, lift steel girders off his body, and kill a B.O.W. with one strike. Wesker seems to take great pleasure in demonstrating his power so as to intimidate his foes. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wesker has superhuman speed, and agility. Wesker's speed and reflexes are perhaps his most notable abilities since they allow him to dodge bullets at almost point blank range, perform short dashes of speed faster than the brain could comprehend, giving him the appearance of teleporting, and leap great heights. *'Superhuman Endurance:' A rocket exploding in his hands only incapacitated Wesker for a moment, thousands of pounds of steel falling on him from a few stories dazed him for a few seconds. He also has very high amounts of superhuman stamina as well. *'Accelerated Healing:' The injection gave him accelerated healing abilities. He healed from his face getting hideously burned within minutes. When the Tyrant killed him in the mansion, the virus took immediate effect, as he regenerated from the fatal injuries within a few minutes. Even a bullet to the face cannot kill him. **'Superhuman Longevity:' His physiology also appears to have stopped from physically aging & renders him nearly-immortal with his "healing factor". The "healing factor" can also resurrect him as long as most of his body remains intact. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Despite Wesker mainly relying on his superhuman strength, speed & greatly-accelerated healing, he is a highly skilled gunman & military tactician from his days as a S.T.A.R.S. member and keeps his Samurai Edge pistol holstered with him at all times, since Wesker never, never, lets his guard down. Also, even without the enhancements of his virus, Wesker is an extremely skilled martial artist, much more enough to go toe-to-toe with a Tyrant Super-Soldier. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' He is a natural prodigy in science, bio-engineering, chemistry, virology, military strategies & other form so technological abilities. Wesker was a very fit, cunning, and intelligent person even before enhancement, having once been a top researcher for Umbrella before deciding to join the Umbrella Security Division as head of the force, and later, the special forces. ''Resident Evil'' Film Series History Long ago, Wesker personally murdered James Marcus, the original founder of the Umbrella Corporation under Dr. Isaac's orders. 17 months before the T-Virus Apocalypse, Wesker attended a meeting where Dr. Isaacs told his plan of "cleansing" a dying Earth from overpopulation and global warming by starting an Apocalypse in order to kill most of humanity, but keeping all the Umbrella employees and high command alive, with the vast majority of the put under cry-stasis inside the H.I.V.E, which acted as a Noah's Ark for them. The rest operated around the world. Because Wesker was the only one who held the highest level of authority amongst the Umbrella Employees who were not to be put under cryo-statis, he became the "acting" head of the Umbrella Corporation until Dr. Alexander Isaacs' return. Albert Wesker also appears in the Resident Evil film series, where he serves as the one of the main antagonists, although he doesn't appear until Resident Evil: Extinction. In Resident Evil: Extinction, he appears as a hologram in a board of directors of meeting to discuss the works of Dr. Sam Isaacs, a clone of Dr. Alexander Isaacs. He then physically appears as the main antagonist in Resident Evil: Afterlife. in Resident Evil: Afterlife, ''he was attacked at his Tokyo underground headquarters by Alice and her army of armed ninjutsu clones. Despite the many deaths of Japanese Umbrella Soldiers, the attack was a failure and Wesker escapes on an armored Umbrella Jet before destroying it with a powerful contingency bomb. However, the real Alice was already in the plane and confronts him. He injects her an antivirus to depower her and revels that he himself has take the T-Virus to gain superhuman strength, speed, endurance and regeneration. All this while the unpiloted plane crashed and they both escaped. He was then confronted by Alice and her allies at the Arcadia, where he secretly captures surviros for experimentation and to sustain his unstable powers via cannibalism. Alice manages to defeat and seemingly kill him. He regenerates and escapes. '' He then appears as a supporting protagonist in Resident Evil: Retribution as he teams up with Alice to help her escape an Umbrella facility at the Antarctic and help her stop the Red Queen. He is successful and manages to have her brought to the White House, where he and his armies have made a stronghold. He pretends to restore Alice's superhuman abilities and presumably demands her help against the oncoming attack my mutated monsters. In the next and final installment; Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, it is revealed he betrays her, thus he will return as the secondary antagonist in this film. He heads over to the H.I.V.E and takes control over the A.I., to use the security systems against Alice and her allies. He then reawakens his master, and the co-owner of the Umbrella Corporation, Dr. Alexander Isaacs from cryo-statis. It is then revealed that he is a member of Umbrella's High Command and a personal subordinate to Dr. Alexander Isaacs. As an employee of the Umbrella Corporation, the Red Queen cannot harm him and has to protect him. When the other co-owner of the Umbrella Corporation, Alicia Marcus, fires him his protection is removed and the Red Queen slams a large door on him which fatally wounds him and severes his limb. Alice leaves a detonator in his hands, so when he dies out from massive blood loss, he will drop the detonator and the H.I.V.E will be destroyed. He tries to beg Alicia Marcus for help, but she only pities him and says he's dying already and encourages him to "get on with it". He soon dies out and drops the detonator, destroying the H.I.V.E, Umbrella's High Command, tens of thousands people in cry-statis, Alicia Marcus and himself, this ending the Umbrella Corporation for good. Abilities * Superhuman Abilities: Upon taking the T-Virus he displays a massive increase in his physical attributes, most notably his speed and regeneration. He used his enhanced physical strength to overpower Alice and her allies in combat a number of times. He moves and performs athletic and parkour maneuvers so fast, that he appears to be teleporting. He regenerated from several ballistic wounds and massive brain damage in mere minutes without scarring. Oddly, he could not heal from a severed limb's massive blood loss. At some points he did display his red glowing cat-like eyes. While his abilities were unstable at first, the time when Alice use a knife stained with her blood to impale his forehead might have stabilized his condition. * High Intelligence: He is a master of manipulation, using his skills to bring Alice to an ambush at the White House. His even a masterful escape artist. Quotes *"Ya gotta love Barry! He must really be afraid of Umbrella." *"Jill and Barry together...in Hell!" *"Sure I'm not Human anymore, but just look at the power I've gained!" *"I don't know where you get your confidence, Chris." *"Let's just say I'm a ghost...coming back to haunt your dear brother." (Wesker revealing himself to Claire Redfield) *"The only thing that can defeat power, is more power." *"Chris, it appears that our fates are forever interwined." *"Time to take this Virus out for a test drive." *"Nobody's perfect. Not even you, Lisa." *"We shall meet again before the conclusion of this drama. Then you will learn of the history...I will write for this world." *"Your lack of creativity disappoints me. I expected more from you." *"Isn't this one big, family reunion." *"Your future hinges upon this fight!" *"You're merely postponing the inevitable!" *"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile... No more games Chris, I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer." *"The right to be a god? You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truely capable of being a god, deserves that right. The right...with Uroboros, I have that right." *"Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance." *"Let me clarify something for you, Chris. I don't think of myself as a King. No, I'm a god! And even Kings bow down to Gods." *"Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly." *"Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere, ensuring complete global saturation." *"I don't need anyone else! I have Uroboros!" *"The entire world will be infected. A new genesis is at hand and I will be the creator!" *"You'll pay for that!" *"The Human race requires judgement!" *"You haven't changed." *"Let's finish this!" *"Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better! Humans have escaped this winnowing for far too long!" *"CCCCHHHHRIIISS!!!!" (Wesker's last words) *"It was in your best interest to assist me!" *"You failed me!" *"Worthless!" *"How is this possible!?" *"Your assistance is required!" *"I believe I should thank you, Spencer." *"Good teamwork." *"Show yourself!" *"You're getting better!" *"You will give me an egg!" Gallery Albert Wesker (31).jpg Albert-wesker.jpg Albert_Wesker_Resident_Evil_Darkside_Chronicles_Appearance.jpg RE4_Wesker.PNG UmbrellaChroniclesWesker1.png 2456.jpg|Wesker holding his Samurai Edge gun. 6544.jpg|Midnight outfit. ZWESKER1.jpg|Wesker and William Birkin overseeing James Marcus's death ZWESKER2.jpg|Wesker in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform ZWESKER3.jpg|Wesker in combat with his new abilities ZWESKER4.jpg|Wesker without his sunglasses ZWESKER5.jpg|Wesker confronting Claire Redfield ZWESKER6.jpg|Wesker's damaged face ZWESKER7.jpg|Wesker's result screen in RE4's Mercenaries mode ZWESKER8.jpg|Wesker in RE5 ZWESKER9.jpeg|Uroboros Wesker, moments before his death ZWESKER10.jpg|Wesker aiming his handgun in the Spencer Mansion's laboratory ZWESKER11.jpg|Wesker and Sergei Vladimir in Umbrella Chronicles ZWESKER12.jpg|Wesker holding his S.T.A.R.S. Combat Knife 2968384511_1_11_aG792FdV.jpg Trivia *Wesker has the most appearances throughout the Resident Evil series, appearing in 7 games in total. *IGN cited Wesker as number three on their Top 10 Most Memorable Villains, saying that "Res Evil fans know that when Wesker shows up, trouble isn't far behind." *In one of the endings in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Wesker's eyes are seen as the normal blue instead of burning with cat like slits, though this may be a production error. *In Resident Evil 5: The Mercenaries and the Versus Mode, Wesker had a move called "Tiger Uppercut", named after a move used by Sagat, as well as one called the "Jaguar Kick", named after one used by Sagat's apprentice, Adon, who are both from another popular Capcom series, Street Fighter. *Jake Muller, one of the playable characters in Resident Evil 6, is revealed to be Wesker's biological son. He shares his father's special blood type which holds a vaccine for the new C-Virus being used in a global bio-terrrost attack, though unlike Wesker, Muller himself is not evil and in fact one of the good guys, albeit initially an anti-hero. This is referenced by Piers Nivans in Resident Evil 6, claiming "That's irony for you. A man who spent his entire life trying to destroy the world. Now, his son is the only one who can save it." *Wesker's Marvel vs. Capcom 3 theme is a remix of Wind of Madness, his second boss theme from Resident Evil 5. **Although he and Doctor Doom were the main antagonists of the game, their alliance awakened the true main villain. *Wesker's Outfit from Resident Evil 5 and abilities has similarities to Neo from the Matrix. Coincidentally, his facial features and to some degree his character and abilities bore a large resemblance to that of Agent Smith. *Wesker shares many similarities with Light Yagami (Manga Universe). **Both are Complete Monsters with massive god complexes. **Both used a weapon of mass destruction to achieve their godly ambitions. (The Uroboros virus for Wesker; The Death Note for light. **Both of their actions were directly or indirectly caused by a Bigger Bad's plan. (Ozwell Edward Spencer and Ryuk respectively) **Both have lovers who fanatically supports their ambitions (Excella Gionne for Wesker; Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada for Light) **Both use said lovers to support their own goals and are willing to sacrifice them if it meant furthering them. ( For Light, he sacrificed Kiyomi Takada) **Both have worked with a police task force for their own ends. **Both of their Archenemies were also part of said task force. (Chris Redfield for Wesker; L for Light) **Both are usually calm and sure of themselves but when their plan start falling apart, they suffer severe Villainous Breakdown and tries in one last attempt to kill the heroes. *Wesker has some similarities to Grand Moff Tarkin from Star Wars: **Both are Power Hungry-Complete Monsters that seek to rule their own worlds respectively (Wesker wants to rule as a god and Tarkin wants to be ruler of the Empire). **Both only care about themselves (Tarkin, despite him following Palpatine's orders, is eager to see the end of Palpatine's rule so he can have the Empire for himself). **Lastly, both villains are considerably wealthy (Wesker was a former CEO, at least in the film series). *Adam D. Clarke (who voice Ozwell E. Spencer) compared Wesker and Spencer's relationship to that of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, respectively. *Wesker's ending in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a reference to Marvel Zombies. *Wesker's voice, more specifically Richard Waugh's rendition of his voice, was based on Shere Khan from the Disney animated film The Jungle Book. **His voice, more specifically DC Douglas and Peter Jessop's rendition of his voice, was also based on the late British singer and actor David Bowie. *In Umbrella Corps, occasionally Wesker's voice can be heard during the results screen. It should be noted that D.C. Douglas, Wesker's current voice actor, also voices the player in that game. **D.C. Douglas also implied that Wesker is connected to the events of Resident Evil 7 on his twitter posts. *Albert Wesker bears a resemblance to Eric Roberts's incarnation of The Master from the 1996 telemovie Doctor Who, save for having blonde hair rather than black and a noticeably smaller nose. *Wesker was ranked #1 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Capcom Villains. Videos Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Big Bads Category:Revived Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Military Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rivals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pawns Category:God Wannabe Category:Master of Hero Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Parents Category:Delusional Category:Wealthy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Business Villains Category:Provoker Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Saboteurs Category:Extortionists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Spy Category:Game Bosses Category:Hypocrites Category:Monster Master